


Catalyst

by Immortal_trash389



Series: Cataclyst/Funeral [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, also old, i just wanted to write angst, older than most of my pieces, this ones a tad sad, yes theres a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), dylin/scott
Series: Cataclyst/Funeral [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685050
Kudos: 2





	Catalyst

"I'm so sorry," I gasped out, watching the tiled floor. More accurately, watching the blood seep into the grouting. I inhaled shakily. How could I do this to Dylin? Break what was really the only promise I'd made to him?

I'd promised, and I'd gone and broke it. Broken my streak. Thirteen years clean, only for it to crumble to dust. And for what? One little memory breaking through my barriers. One little catalyst. Not a trigger, a catalyst.

It'd blown my walls, my barriers to bits. The defenses I'd spent so long fortifying, reinforcing so they wouldn't break. It took them and tore them down, leaving nothing but dust and rubble in its wake.

I sobbed, holding my arms close, smearing blood over the soft skin of my forearms. Glancing around the floor again, I swallowed thickly, the metallic scent of blood invading my nose. It hung in the air, the weight of it crashing into my body, into my conscious. The implications of what I'd done made it hard to breathe, bricks in my lungs and on my chest.

Dots danced at the edges of my vision, and I felt lightheaded. I cursed at myself. How could I leave Dyl like this, leaving him to find me dead in the bathroom. 

I could hear Tate crying down the hall. That's gonna be a telltale sign for Dyl. Tate was so good about sleeping through the night, so hearing him when he gets home is going to give away that something's wrong...

With that, I slipped into unconsciousness.

\-----

-Dyl's PoV-

\---

I smiled when I pulled into the driveway, sighing happily. Home at last. I parked the car, getting out and opening the door to the house.

Two things hit me as soon as I stepped in, causing my eyes to widen as adrenaline flooded my veins: Tate's screaming, and the stench of blood. I sprinted towards the nursery, cursing as I slipped just outside the bathroom door. I caught myself on the doorjamb, preventing me from falling onto the slick floor.

Copper filed my nose, alerting me to exactly what the substance was. Blood. My eyes widened again as I realized exactly what this meant. My ear twitched as Tate screamed again, but I opened the door to the bathroom, pushing against the weight on the other side. Soon as I had, I wanted to close it again.

"No," I breathed out, falling to my knees and placing a hand under Scott's nose. Nothing. He was gone. I let out a sob, pulling him into my lap, kissing his forehead and holding him as I sobbed.

After a few minutes, I got back up, calling for an ambulance before I peeled my shirt off, walking to the nursery. Tate's screaming subsided when he caught sight of me. He was standing in his crib, sniffling before holding out his arms to me.

"Papi," he whimpered, latching onto my neck as I settled him onto my hip. I placed a hand in his hair, nuzzling him gently.

"Hey, buddy. You're going to stay with Titi Dan for a few days," I told him, my voice wavering as I did so. He squealed, nodding. I smiled sadly, pulling out my phone and calling Dan.


End file.
